Instincts Nocturnes
by BreathxMe
Summary: Londres, 1 880. Un homme a besoin de se nourrir. Une femme a besoin de l'en empêcher.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Instincts Nocturnes. Merci à Amazing-Destiny pour m'avoir aidé à trouver ce titre (et pour son aide précieuse d'une façon générale). Girl, you're so great.

**Disclamer :** Sanctuary ainsi que les personnages et les lieux présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Si ça avait été le cas, croyez-moi que vous l'aurez sut depuis longtemps et que la série ne serait pas terminée ainsi. Propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs, je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette chose. J'écris pour le plaisir (et sous la menace de mon imagination).

**Characters :** Nikola Tesla (toujours lui - vous allez en bouffer), Helen Magnus. Si peu de James Watson et John Druitt...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vais aller brûler en Enfer. Ahem. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les Five et particulièrement Helen, semble en vouloir autant à Nikola ? Moi si. Tout le temps. J'ai toujours trouvé injuste que le mauvais rôle soit distribué à Nikola quand on sait que le tueur prolifique du groupe est John. J'ai tapé du pied, pleurniché et finalement, j'ai boudé Helen (well, je l'ai boudé quand j'ai sut qu'elle aimait John-le-chauve). Du coup, ceci est ma vision du "pourquoi Helen en veut à Nikola d'être un vampire". Je crois que les perso sont tous un peu trop OOC, que j'ai perdu mon truc avec l'ère victorienne (faut dire que j'ai écrit cette partie avec un mal de tête carabiné et à 1h du matin - oui je me cherche et trouve des excuses). Elle sera divisée en trois parties. J'ai pas encore écrit les deux autres, mais elles vont suivre d'ici la fin de semaine, so don't worry. J'ai décidé de les faire se tutoyer parce que c'est venu naturellement et que voilà. Et je parle du _Source Blood_ façon VO parce que Sang Originel, c'trop laid. Enjoy!

* * *

**Instincts Nocturnes**

Ah ! qu'il était bon de pouvoir sentir la vie parcourir ses veines purifiées. Comme un regain d'énergie soudain, il se sentait revivre. Relâchant le corps inanimé dans un geste plein de dédain, l'homme, savamment glissé dans la pénombre de la ruelle, balança sa tête en arrière. Un à un, les os de son cou craquèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres déformées. Dans sa gueule, ses longues canines retrouvaient une taille humaine mais sa soif n'était pas étanchée. Ce misérable gueux n'avait aucun goût si ce n'était celui de l'alcool qu'il avalait goulûment à longueur de journée et le tabac qu'il s'empressait de fumer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il était loin d'être un met de qualité plus loin encore d'être un repas suffisant pour le sombre homme.

Il lui fallait se remettre en chasse.

Sans quitter la sécurité de sa ruelle, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. La vie nocturne lui apparaissait sous son véritable jour les chants voisins d'une réception tardive de la belle société, les cris hystériques du couple Harrington, deux rues plus loin, sur des propos des plus anodins le roucoulement d'une colombe immaculée, perchée sur le toit de l'église, les pièces qui roulaient sur le sol à mesure qu'elles étaient balancées dans un geste mélangeant pitié et dégoût. Inspiration profonde. Il lui semblait à présent qu'une douce mélodie se jouait, dans les rues alentours. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, les paupières toujours closes. Ses traits marqués s'approfondir davantage encore alors qu'un air ravi se peignait sur son visage grisâtre. De tous les sons que son ouïe sur-développée parvenait un capter, seul celui d'un cœur effrayé semblait parvenir à l'apaiser et le contenter. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de trouver.

Rien n'était plus excitant que de suivre l'adrénaline venir empoisonner l'esprit et le sang de ses futures victimes. Il s'en amusait, avançait d'un pas à chaque battement de cœur avant de surgir. Silencieux. Affamé. Jamais il ne cherchait à dissimuler sa fausse filature parfois même lui arrivait-il de renverser quelques cartons nonchalamment disposé afin de faire connaître sa présence. James, dans toute la vanité de son esprit, aurait sans doute appelé cela un _modus operandi_. Mais lui, il nommait ça, son jeu. Effrayer la proie rendait son sang bouillant et riche en vitamines. Riche en fer. Un goût particulièrement savoureux sur la langue, plus encore dans la gorge. Quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre.

La femme qu'il suivait finit par s'arrêter au détour d'une rue bondée en cette chaude soirée. Si ses tremblements seraient passés inaperçus pour de simples mortels, il n'en était pas de même pour cet illustre personnage. Il avait repris forme humaine mais ses capacités extra-sensorielles n'en étaient pas amoindries pour autant.

« Que... Que voulez-vous ? »

Il préféra conserver le silence et s'avança d'un pas. La lune éclairait son visage anguleux et ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat malsain. Elle dut l'apercevoir puisqu'elle recula.

« La peur est un sentiment si... Humain. Et primitif. Une succession de pulsions du cerveau purement irrationnelle qui parvient tout de même à prendre possession de l'entièreté du corps. Ce serait intéressant à observer, si ce n'était pas d'une simplicité aussi affligeante. »

Un nouveau pas en avant. Toujours entendait-il le cœur de sa proie frémir et il ne pouvait que deviner ses pensées. Et si c'était lui, le tueur qui était dans tous les journaux, sur toutes les lèvres. Et s'il avait décidé de ne plus s'en prendre aux prostituées, mais bien aux filles de bonne famille.

Un soupire manqua de s'échapper mais l'homme venait de reconnaître un pas pressé. Familier.

Le temps n'était donc plus à l'amusement. Quel dommage.

D'un bond, il s'élança. La pauvre fille n'eut pas le temps de bouger, moins encore de pousser un cri. Il était déjà sur elle, transformé en cette bête qu'il abritait. Ses canines s'étaient plantées dans la chaire blanche de ce cou délicat et il se délecta de ce sang si aristocratique. Autrement plus savoureux que celui du gueux d'un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent, sa victime gisait déjà au sol et il avait repris forme humaine, les mains croisées dans son dos droit.

« Helen, » salua-t-il d'un ton à la fois langoureux et glacial.

« Nikola, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Un sourire mystique plaqué au visage, le serbe lança un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, surpris de ne pas trouver les autres membres du groupe.

« Les autres n'ont pas jugé utile de venir te prêter main forte ? Comme c'est regrettable. Ils savent pourtant quel danger je représente. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

« A moins qu'ils ne se soient perdus ? Ce ne serait guère la première fois que les talents de James lui fassent défaut. Quant à ce pauvre Johnny, si tu n'es pas là pour lui tenir la main, il est perdu. »

« Assez, Nikola. Nous pouvons t'aider. »

« Et en quoi veux-tu m'aider ? Je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin d'aide, Helen. Au contraire. Ce que le _Source Blood_ m'a donné m'a rendu... Meilleur. Dans tous les domaines. »

« Il t'a rendu fou... »

« Non ! » trancha-t-il violemment.

Au fond de lui, la bête rugissait, prête à surgir. Ses ongles avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre une longueur inquiétante et ses yeux s'étaient recouverts d'un voile sombre. Helen ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était devenu aucun d'eux ne le pouvait.

La victorienne avait tenté de retenir un sursaut à ce cri. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui avait été son camarade et ami durant toutes ses années. Leur expérience les avait tous changé, mais les effets sur Nikola avaient été différents. Il ne s'était pas contenté de se découvrir de nouvelles capacités. Il avait découvert une nouvelle existence et avait finit par s'éloigner. L'humanité dont il avait toujours fait preuve et la passion pour la science avaient disparus pour laisser place à un monstre assoiffé de sang.

« James et moi pouvons trouver une autre façon pour toi de t'alimenter. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire toutes ses victimes Nikola... »

Il ne l'écoutait pas. L'avait-il seulement déjà écoutée ?

« Tu as peur, Helen. »

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une réelle affirmation. Un fait. Lancé sur un ton anodin mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour retenir le sourire dans le ton de sa voix rocailleuse. Oui, elle avait peur. Pour sa vie, même si elle le savait rassasié pour la soirée. Pour lui, l'homme derrière le vampire, qui disparaissait. Pour tous les Londoniens qui vivaient dans la terreur de deux fléaux qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. Et l'un d'eux se tenait devant elle, à sa merci et à celle de l'arme qu'elle tenait dans la main. Allait-elle tirer ? Oui. S'il lui en donnait l'occasion. Oui. S'il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« Sais-tu que les sentiments interviennent sur le goût du sang ? Et de tous, la peur est celui qui est le plus succulent. Même si je ne doute pas que ton sang n'a guère besoin de cela pour être savoureux... »

Il fit mine de vouloir s'avancer, elle raffermit ses doigts autour de son arme. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver-là. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Ni contre lui, ni contre personne.

Mais son arme ne lui fut d'aucune aide lorsqu'il se précipita sur elle. Le coup de feu qu'elle parvint à tirer se répercuta dans le vide, la balle alla s'enfoncer dans un mur. Et elle déjà plaquée contre la porte de la vieille épicerie abandonnée, son corps bloqué par celui de Nikola, l'arme au sol. Un simple rayon lunaire lui permettait d'apercevoir le visage changé du serbe avec ses veines saillantes, ses dents longues et ses yeux noirs.

« Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, Helen. Rien ne le pourra. »

Et la pression disparut. Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux, peinant à respirer. Ses mains tremblantes tâtonnèrent jusqu'à trouver le pistolet. Mais quand elle releva la tête, il était trop tard.

Nikola avait déjà fuit dans la nuit noire.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai du retard, je sais. Des vacances surprises m'ont... Euh... Surprise. Anyway, je l'ai rédigée, elle est là, elle vous attend. Enfin, elle attend surtout vos petits yeux pour la dévorer. Merci aux reviews, au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les autres peuvent penser de ce qu'on écrit, j'espère que ce chapitre-là vous conviendra tout autant que le premier (peut-être même plus, je le trouve un peu mieux écrit, pour ma part). Je tâcherai de taper la dernière partie avant le mois d'Octobre -ça me laissera bien le temps de le taper, je pense. Ah oui, détail insignifiant mais... J'supporte pas la nouvelle mise en page de ff. Ca vient p't-être de moi, mais avoir des sauts de ligne quand j'retourne juste à la ligne : ça m'énerve. Et puis on peut pas justifier un texte et un texte pas justifié, c'est la laideur pixelisée incarnée. Bon sur ce, banalecture et enjoy!

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans le silence du sanctuaire, il régnait un air électrique. Comme une tension palpable qui rendait nerveux les abnormaux. Helen passait de pièce en pièce, vérifiant que chacun de ses protégés était en sécurité mais tous lui soufflaient les mêmes paroles. « _Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose s'approche. _» La belle dame esquissait des sourires rassurant, caressait le front des uns, enlaçait les autres mais elle admettait que les mots réconfortants qu'elle se forçait de prononcer étaient aussi vides que vains. Ils avaient raison. Elle avait apprivoisé Londres depuis de trop longues années pour ne pas se montrer apte à déceler un changement, même aussi subtile qu'une menace rôdant. Elle savait les rues incertaines depuis que le tueur connu sous le nom de Jack l'Éventreur les parcourait, en quête d'une nouvelle victime. Il semait la terreur dans les bas quartiers de la capitale et à celle-ci s'ajoutait la peur de ce fantôme insaisissable qui semait les corps derrière lui. Contrairement à l'Éventreur, son identité était connue pas du grand public, mais d'Helen. Et le cœur de la jeune femme se soulevait à l'idée que l'un de ses amis puisse être capable d'une abomination après qu'ils aient mené, tous ensemble, des expériences. Mais sa culpabilité croissait dès qu'elle se souvenait qu'elle était la cause de tant d'horreur. N'était-ce pas elle, après tout, qui les avait entraîner dans ses jupons et dans tout le mystère qui entourait le _Source Blood _?

Un couperet n'aurait put la blesser davantage que la certitude qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Elle était la seule responsable.

Un bruit de verre qui se brise. Un cri à l'étage. Helen, coupée dans ses réflexions, avait tirée de la ceinture serrée de son jupon un pistolet. Le quelque chose qui semblait tant inquiété ses protégés avaient finit par réussir à pénétrer le maigre système de sécurité du sanctuaire. Guidée par les bruits étouffés qui lui parvenaient, la belle Magnus tentait de rejoindre le mystérieux assaillant, imaginant quelques abnormaux poussés au vice par un puissant mal. Mais la boule contractée au fond de son estomac laissait ses sens en éveil et une conviction inexplicable lui soufflait que c'était pire encore que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Comme un instinct, comme un don de double vue.

« Bonsoir Helen, souffla une voix dans son dos. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, peut-être même de respirer. Glacée d'horreur, pétrifiée de terreur. Ce son rocailleux, ce r roucoulant dans une gorge devenue inhumaine et surtout, cet léger accent dissimulé, elle aurait pu le reconnaître. Elle était trop observatrice pour que de tels détails lui échappent. Trop fine pour le noter. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle pivota pour faire face au vampire défiguré. Un teint trop pâle, des veines trop saillantes, une gueule trop lisse. Il n'avait plus rien du charmant étudiant qu'elle avait rencontré et apprécié à Oxford. Ses doigts serraient la crosse du pistolet. Elle l'avait raté la dernière fois, elle ne le raterait pas ce soir.

« Nikola. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Il s'avança, laissant ses poignets frêles rouler et craquer. Malgré ses airs repoussants, il avait gardé son expression amusée et enfantine. Son pouce frottait son ongle démesuré il continuait d'avancer, négligent la présence de cette arme tendue, pointée dans sa direction.

« Je rends visite à une vieille amie. N'ai-je pas le droit ? »

« Dis-moi la vérité, Nikola. »

Elle releva un peu plus le canon, visait machinalement le cœur. Ce serait bien inutile mais le moyen d'anéantir un vampire n'avait pas encore été trouvé. Et le serbe ne se montrait pas vraiment des plus coopératifs pour leur permettre d'essayer. Au lieu de lui répondre, il désigna l'arme dans un geste dédaigneux. Voilà bien une attitude qu'elle lui reconnaissait. Lui l'arrogant génie serbe, lui le cynique petit inventeur.

« Tu comptes vraiment te servir de ceci ? Tu sais pourtant que c'est inefficace, contre moi. Je suis... Immortel, ne l'oublie pas. »

Le silence s'installa, unique réponse à son enfantillage. Elle baissa le bras. Il avait raison, après tout. Utiliser l'arme n'aurait fait que gaspiller une balle perdue d'avance. Ce serait à peine si elle aurait réussit à le ralentir alors le stopper dans ses desseins sombres, encore moins.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« J'aurai besoin d'un service. »

Un murmure dans la nuit ténébreuse. Un doute assaillit Helen. Que venait-il de dire ? Le solitaire venait réclamer quelque chose ? Ce ne pouvait être bon, quel que soit le service réclamé. Prudente, elle recula d'un pas, voulut relever le pistolet. Peut-être lui serait-il utile, finalement.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur, Helen ? Je ne te ferai aucun mal. C'est moi, Nikola. »

Elle ne pouvait répondre. Avait-elle réellement peur ? Non. Elle ne tremblait pas, son cœur ne s'était guère accéléré et elle ne ressentait aucune palpitation. Elle n'avait pas peur. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas rassurée se tenir là, seule avec lui, s'accrochant à l'arme à feu comme à son ultime espoir de survie, ne la rassurait pas. Où était John ? Où était James ? Il fit un pas, elle recula encore. _N'approche plus,_ suppliait son regard si bleu. Mais il était Nikola, il ne l'écoutait pas. Jamais. La désobéissance et la contradiction étaient ses secondes natures.

« Bon, je vais te dire ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes une goutte du _Source Blood_. Rien de plus qu'une goutte. »

« Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Essayait de réfléchir, mais la réponse lui échappait. Le _Source Blood_ ? Que voulait-il en faire ? Ils avaient voulu manipuler le sang des _Sanguine Vampiris_ et le résultat avait été bien au-delà de leurs espérances. Affublés de dons, tous avaient finit par changer. L'appât du gain, le mystère les couvraient tous d'un voile sombre et le vice les appelait à chaque seconde.

Et alors, la réponse lui vint. Comme une évidence. Le serbe nota l'éclair qui avait allumé son regard et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres rendues grisâtres par sa transformation.

« Nikola, tu ne penses tout de même pas... ? »

« Mais si, ma chère. Il est temps pour les vampires de renaître et de reprendre possession du monde. »

Le coup de feu retentit dans le couloir et Helen profita de la surprise de son ami pour tirer un second coup avant de tourner les talons et courir. Il fallait estimer en seconde le temps pour Nikola de se remettre de ces blessures ridicules. Et sa vitesse décuplée n'était en rien pour aider la jeune femme. Elle tourna à droite au bout du couloir, continua de courir sans oser jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La porte du bureau de James était ouverte, elle entra et referma derrière elle. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses doigts tremblaient. Son cœur s'affolait. Elle avait peur. Fébrile, elle ouvrit le pistolet, voulut y glisser quelques balles supplémentaires mais elles tombaient au sol. Le docteur Magnus voulut fermer les yeux, calmer les battements de son cœur perturbé, inspirer, mais un premier coup contre la porte l'en dissuada. Elle recula instinctivement, son dos rencontra l'immense bureau en acajou. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps au vampire pour venir à bout de la porte.

Comme un écho à ses pensées, celle-ci céda et dévoila le serbe. Il avait un air ennuyé peint sur le visage et lorsqu'il s'avança, l'idée de le blesser à nouveau traversa l'esprit de l'anglaise. Toute trace d'affection ou d'amabilité avait quitté Nikola et une lueur mauvaise, teintée d'un désir malsain allumait son regard noir. Helen leva le pistolet. Même sans avoir réussit à recharger, il lui restait encore quatre balles. C'était suffisant pour essayer de le dissuader. Peut-être suffisant aussi pour le faire revenir à un état d'esprit plus humain. Il s'avançait avec une lenteur telle que le temps donnait l'impression d'avoir cessé. Une première vague de larmes vinrent humidifier le regard suppliant de la jeune femme. Mais l'autre restait imperturbable.

Plus que trois balles. Et il continuait de s'avancer, la transformation achevée. Elle pouvait distinguer ses ongles longs et noirs. Elle pouvait apercevoir la bestialité de ses traits. Elle pouvait sentir son désire de sang et de pouvoir. Nikola n'avait plus rien du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré. Il était devenu un monstre. Ils avaient fait de lui un monstre. Une bête, une créature. Constamment assoiffée et constamment mauvaise.

Plus que deux balles. Elles semblaient le traverser, la ralentir parfois, mais jamais plus. Jamais davantage. Helen sentit une larme lui échapper, continuait de vouloir appuyer sur la gâchette. Il serait trop tard, bientôt.

« Nikola..., » essaya-t-elle de supplier en tentant désespérément de croiser son regard.

Mais il l'ignorait. Elle n'était plus son amie, en cet instant. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une nouvelle proie, une nouvelle victime. _Son futur repas._ Elle allait pour tirer à nouveau quand il se précipita sur elle. Autour de son cou, sa poigne à la force surhumaine. Collé contre son visage, ce masque sordide de vile créature. Oppressée, acculée contre le bureau, elle voulait se débattre, le repousser. Il était trop fort, trop déterminé. Et ses longs doigts autour de sa gorge lui coupaient le souffle. Et elle avait du mal à respirer. Et elle sentait la terreur l'envahir, peu à peu. Et elle croisait ce regard vide de tout sentiment. Et elle avait peur. Et elle voulait crier mais le son refusait de quitter sa bouche. Il accentua la pression, se plaqua contre elle. Son souffle venait s'écraser contre sa peau, lui tirant à la fois frisson et dégoût. Il ouvrit la gueule, dévoila ses canines proéminentes. Elle voulut lever le bras, le frapper, il la retint, portant son poignet délicat à sa bouche. Le baiser devint morsure. Helen ferma les yeux, sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues blanches. D'une main, il continuait de l'étrangler, de l'autre, il faisait d'elle son dîner. Un véritable festin, semblait-il.

Et soudain, plus rien.

Plus de pression, plus de douleur au creux du poignet, plus de corps chaud contre le sien. A moitié inconsciente, faible, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, s'aperçut qu'elle était au sol. Comment était-elle tombée ? Quand était-elle tombée ? Elle releva la tête, voulut bouger mais une main amicale la retint par les épaules.

« Doucement Helen. Laisse-moi regarder tes blessures. »

« James ? »

Et c'était bien lui. James. Protecteur et rassurant. Sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, gestes doux. Tout l'inverse de Nikola. Au loin, des bruits de lutte. La doctoresse se redressa vivement une nouvelle fois, James la retint.

« Reste calme s'il-te-plaît Helen. J'ignore depuis combien de temps Nikola... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et Helen sentit ses joues prendre feu. Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Le serbe était donc devenu hors de contrôle. Elle baissa le regard, aperçut la longue plaie qu'il lui avait causé au niveau du poignet. Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son cœur, mais il n'y avait rien.

« Où est-il ? »

« John s'occupe de lui. »

Son cœur vrilla en entendant une armoire tomber. Toujours James l'empêchait-il de bouger.

« James, je dois voir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis certaine qu'on peut encore le raisonner. »

« Helen, il vient de s'en prendre à toi. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi loin, ses instincts de vampire reprennent le dessus. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de l'arrêter et tu le sais bien. »

Elle secoua la tête. Déni. Elle se refusait à cette idée. Blesser un ami était une chose, devoir le tuer en était une autre. Et abattre un vampire n'était pas chose aisée. Il y eut un cri. Avant même que James n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle était debout.

« Helen, attends ! »

Mais la belle s'élançait dans le corridor, guidée par les sons de lutte qui lui parvenaient. Une ombre se déplaçait sur le sol, titubante. Elle s'arrêta alors. Le combat avait cessé et seul les pas étouffés de celui qui en était ressorti vainqueur venaient perturber le silence. John contre Nikola. Nikola contre John. Sans doute avaient-ils autant de chance de s'en sortir. Dans le doute, elle préférait rester à l'abri. La silhouette grossissait et enfin, il surgit. John. Aussitôt, la jeune Magnus alla à sa rencontre. Il était blessé, amoché. Des contusions, des hématomes, du sang. Inquiète, elle l'aida à rejoindre le bureau. James était toujours là. James restait toujours dans l'ombre.

« John, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il va être difficile d'en venir à bout, mais je pense qu'on peut y parvenir. »

James hocha du chef, Helen détourna le regard. Était-ce vraiment l'unique solution ? Elle en doutait. Mais leur ami commun perdait toute son humanité au fil des jours et elle savait que bientôt, il leur serait impossible de retrouver en lui celui qu'il avait été, auparavant.


End file.
